pyroenterprisesfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren's Call
Siren's Call is an original game developed by Pyro Enterprizes as a homage to both Banjo-Kazooie and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It follows the adventures of pirate captain Robert as he travels the uncharted Crypta Sea, gathering treasure while evading the forces of the evil Siren. Story The story begins with the Legacy sailing into the port of a small island with a few stone buildings on it. As the ship is docked by a bulky crew member, two crew members jump off of the ship; Captain Robert and his first mate, Sofia. Robert states that after having to rescue a princess from a volcano and later being stiffed for it, the crew should simply head ashore and grab a couple rounds of rum. As the crew wanders around the island, the player experiences a brief tutorial learning how to control Roberts. Once the player arrives in the tavern, each of the crew members orders a glass of rum and settle down. Eventually, Roberts encounters an old man recounting tales of monsters and treasure in a barely charted region of the ocean. Roberts listens in, and the old man eventually falls unconscious due to too much alcohol. Roberts then manages to steal a treasure map from the old man, and tells the crew that they have a chance to really strike it big. A day later, they head off. After much travel through charted waters, the Legacy eventually reaches a massive wall of black stormclouds, which seems to be encompassing a massive region of the ocean. Assuming that this is the uncharted region that the old man was speaking of, Robert orders his crew to sail in. As soon as the ship enters the wall of stormclouds, they arrive in a normal-looking ocean save the roiling wall of electricity behind them. Robert has the crew sail onward, assuming that everything is fine save the freak storm. However, when the ship eventually travels out of sight of the storm wall, it is besieged by a group of skeletal pirates that climb aboard. Roberts quickly takes them out in a simple fight that acts as the combat tutorial. Shortly after the escapade with the skeletons, a strange figure rises from the water- a woman with dark blue skin and massive multicolored wings. She introduces herself as Siren, mistress of the Crypta Sea and the dark forces within. Siren had been planning to generate massive amounts of pure darkness inside the uncharted region, eventually releasing it in order to cloud the known world in shadow. She then vanishes, complaining of having to work overtime now that the Legacy had arrived. Characters Gameplay Siren's Call is a 3D platformer themed after the N64 titles Super Mario 64 and Banjo-Kazooie; players travel around the world, collecting items in order to aid progression. The biggest difference is how the world is split up; as opposed to the hub worlds of the original games, Siren's Call features a massive ocean to explore in the vein of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The ocean is split up into 6 "zones", each of which can be freely sailed around via the Legacy. Zones are unlocked by using the specified amount of Light Crystals. Inside each zone, there are several islands, each with their own inhabitants and collectibles. Much like Banjo-Kazooie, the game features several types of important collectables, unlike Super Mario 64's singular Star focus. Unlike Banjo-Kazooie, not all collectables are required for the plot or even to unlock areas, and instead fufill other roles (such as Platinium Chunks, which can be used to upgrade Robert's weapons). Robert and Sofia possess the same skillset for combat and environmental traversal. Combat takes place on both melee and ranged fronts, due to each possessing a sword and flintlock pistol. Jumping on foes can also be useful in combat, but only stuns opponents and does not deal damage to them. Other weapons and abilities are unlocked as the game progresses, and upgrades can also be purchased with various collectables (Platinium chunks for weapon upgrades and Panther Scrolls for new sword techniques). Collectibles A listing of all collectibles that can be found throughout the Crypta Sea. Items A listing of all weapons that can be obtained throughout the game's storyline. Weapons have 2 branches of upgrades that can be purchased by Platinium Chunks. While both branches can be unlocked, only one can be active at a time. Category:Action Adventure games Category:Pyro Enterprises Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Siren's Call Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Ports